The Water's Great Guardian
by UxieSweetie
Summary: What would Lugia do if one he trusted came to capture him?  Well he'd be angry, especially since he risked his life to help the one he trusted save the world.
1. Prologue

**_AN- Well I was thinking how (from Silver and Soul Silver) Lugia would react to being captured by someone he trusted. Personally I think he'd be livid, but that's just me. =)_**

**_Lugia- Flying-Water_**

**_Pikachu- Electric_**

* * *

><p><em>IntroductionPrologue_

Lugia hovered over his opponents. He'd seen these characters before and he knew he could trust them. He gazed at them with loving eyes. He was glad to see them again after so many years, but this time he was taken aback when he heard the first few words.

"Pikachu! Volt tackle!" He called. Lugia was shocked. He did not expect this. He soon became angry; no, not angry...he was livid! He didn't take the attack well, for his types worked severely against his defense- he was a water-flying type, both of which are weak against electric type attacks- and he struggled to keep airborne. Lugia called out his song but it wasn't the pleasant one from the Orange Islands.

This song was angry and sounded much like steel plates grinding against each other and was enhanced by the stone walls of the chamber. He inhaled deeply and shot his most powerful attack at the Pikachu- Aeroblast. Pikachu was unable to dodge this attack, but he still got up. "Ok Pikachu, now use Volt Tackle again!" He did so, and Lugia was once again unable to evade his attack. The pain racked through his body.

_'Why?'_ Lugia wondered. _'Why does he do this to me?' _Lugia's energy was drained down to basically nothing and he had no choice but to land. Panting hardly, he stared at his opponents. His opponents stood firm at the entrance of the chamber.

All Lugia wanted to do was come to the Whirl Islands and spend time away from the Orange Islands and instead, he was betrayed by someone he thought, he _knew_, he could trust. He trambled, but still had just enough energy to perform one more Aeroblast. He inhaled deeply, yet before he could launch the move, he felt the same pain in his body and he fell to the ground. He cried out not in pain nor in defeat, but in sadness. He had been betrayed, he thought. And as he felt the ball tap him on the wing, and as the laser transported him inside, and even as he struggled in vain to get out, he could only remember what happened years ago. He trusted his person with his life.

_'Why, Chosen One?' _He cried within the confines of the PokeBall.


	2. Chapter 1

**_AN- In this fic, Ash and the others are older, mainly because this is set after he becomes a Pokemon Master (because we all know eventually he will. I mean sheesh!)_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Ash and Pikachu walked out of the entrance of the Whirl Islands. He looked around and noticed that the night sky was as clear and black as it was when he entered the cave. It was a cool night, but he had bigger things to concentrate on than the beauty of the sky. He had an injured Lugia in a Pokeball. He soon was on his way back to the mainland where he knew there'd be a Pokemon Center close by. Pikachu looked up at him with a somewhat worried look. "Pika pika pikachu." Ash looked down.

"What is it?"

"Piiiika pikachu chu pika." Pikachu pointed to the Pokeball attached to Ash's belt. Pikachu's ears were laid back and Pikachu's expression was mainly worry.

"You're worried that this wasn't a good idea?"

Pikachu shook his head. "Pikachu." Ash looked up at the full moon.

"Well I'm sure once I explain everything that Lugia won't be too too mad...right?"

"Pikachu..."

Ash and Pikachu entered the Pokemon Center where he left Brock and Misty. They had joined back up with Ask after he'd completed his goal to become a Pokemon Master. They were happy to see him.

"Finally!" Misty snapped. "You had me worried!" Ash looked at the clock in the Pokemon Center. Wow, nearly six hours had gone by. It didn't seem to him that he'd been in the caves that long.

"Sorry Misty." Ash smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"So what didja catch?" Brock asked.

Pikachu sat on the floor beside Ash, ears still laid on the back of his head. "Pika."

"Nuse Joy?" Ash called to the nurse behind the counter. "I have a kind of big, eh, Pokemon. He's hurt really bad."

Nurse Joy came up to them with a smiling face. "What is it?" Ash nervously picked up the Pokeball and released the Pokemon. Lugia fell to the floor, eyes closed. "Oh my..."

"ASH! W-what did you do that for?" Misty yelled. "You KNOW Lugia can't be captured! You...you PROTECTED him from being captured! Remember?"

"I know, it's just...I..."

Brock interrupted. "Ash, you need to release Lugia. It's not right for him to be locked in a Pokeball. He's a guardian. Not a regular Pokemon like Pikachu...no offense." He gestured to Pikachu.

"Pikachu pika."

"Well," Nurse Joy spoke, "no one's doing anything until this Pokemon is healed! His energy is practically nothing! It's a miracle he's still alive! Chansey! Hurry!" The Chansey behind the counter rushed over with medicines and other utensils. "Ash, please put Lugia back in the Pokeball and take him into the large room in the back."

Ash returned Lugia to the ball and the humans (and Pokemon) walked into the back room. It was large, there was plenty of room for the Lugia here. "We usually use this room for large Pokemon such as Onix and Steelix. It's big enough for Lugia too. Ok, release him." Ash did so and the nurses began reviving Lugia immediately. The rest sat outside the room. Ash kept his gaze toward the floor.

"Ash...how could you?" Misty asked again. Ash shrugged. "No really. Answer me."

"I dunno Misty...it was just like...all Pokemon masters want to catch ultra rare Pokemon. Lugia was always my favorite ultra rare Pokemon." He lied. The other two though didn't see through the ruse.

"But Ash. This could be devastating for you." Brock added.

Lugia's eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurry but then soon cleared up. He looked around the room and saw Nurse Joy. "Hello! How you feeling?"

_'Where...where am I?' _He asked.

"You're at the Pokemon Center. You were hurt really bad. You're almost healed now. Just a couple more minutes."

_'Pokemon...Center? What is a Pokemon Center?'_

"It's a hospital for Pokemon. We heal them and make them better. There, you're fully healed. Would you like to see your trainer?"

Lugia creased his brow. _'Trainer? You mean Ash? The traitor?'_

Nurse Joy and Chansey exited the room. As Lugia looked around some more, he found monitors. Attached to the monitors were wires. And attached to the wires was Lugia. Ash, Misty, and Brock stepped in the room. Pikachu stood on Ash's shoulders. "Hey Lugia." Lugia creased his brow again.

_'YOU!' _Lugia opened his mouth wide and charged up an Aeroblast.

"Lugia wait!-" But before Ash could continue, Lugia shot the attack. They all dodged, but there was a large hole in the wall, which began to crumble. Lugia ripped the wires from his body and flew out of the giant hole. He hoped to escape. Ash and his friends ran outside.

Ash picked up the Pokeball that belonged to Lugia. "I have to stop him!"

"No Ash! Let him go!"

But Ash didn't listen. He held up the Pokeball and the beam headed for Lugia. Lugia tried his hardest to resist the beam, but it was futile.

Ash. Brock, and Misty stood there for a long moment. They sighed and Ash brought the Pokeball to his lips. "Lugia. I don't know if you can hear me, but..."

From the confines of the Pokeball, Lugia looked up at the voice seeping through. "...I really need to explain things to you. I can't if you try to run away. This is important. I know things don't look good now, but please. Let me explain. Don't run from me. Please."

Misty put her hand on Ash's shoulder. He glanced at her, and then released Lugia from the Pokeball. He sat there, winds at his sides, staring at Ash. _'What?'_

Inhaling deeply, Ash began to speak. "I didn't mean to capture you." Lugia grew angry.

_'You mean you came into my territory, attacked me until I could no longer stand, shoved me into a tiny contraption, and destroyed my trust for you all by mistake?'_ He roared. _'You are just like that collector Lawrence! You care nothing for Pokemon! You care nothing of me!' _Ash lowered his head shamefully._ 'And I care nothing of you!' _He charged up another Aeroblast, but before he could use it, Ash withdrew him into the Pokeball.

"No, Lugia. That's not it at all..."


	3. Chapter 2

**_AN- Well one certain rival makes his return! *yay* XD I lovles him! (But not as much as Volkner...) ...Wha...oh! Sorry! I was daydreaming about a certain Sinnoh Gym leader...*drool*_**

**_Oh and Lugia's not really in this chapter...so...sorry. =( This is more of a 'reunion' type chapter._**

**_Hydreigon-Dark; Dragon_**

**_Blastoise- Water_**

**_Umbreon- Dark_**

**_Krookodile- Dark; Ground_**

**_Eelektross- Electric_**

**_Galvantula- Electric; Bug_**

**_Serperior- Grass_**

**_Samurott- Water_**

**_Ferrothorn- Grass; Steel_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

The gang headed back to Pallet Town to see their old friend Professor Oak. Ash thought about that he might say if Professor oak ever found out he caught Lugia. He played with the words but nothing sounded right. 'Well Professor, he just kinda jumped in!' No. 'He was hurt and so I thought I'd take him to the...' No... 'I'm mentally unstable!' No...thought he might have to use that one.

"HEY YOU!" They heard from behind them. Ash glowered.

'No, it CAN'T be!' Ash screamed in his head. "Gary?"

"Yeah Ashey boy!" Gary drove up to them in his little sports car. "How ya been?"

Misty scoffed. "Where're your cheerleaders?" Gary shrugged. "Did they finally come to their senses and leave you?"

"No. I got rid of 'em myself. They got a little too clingy."

They all blinked. "You didn't like the attention?" Ash asked.

"For a little I did. But they got too affectionate. I mean I woke up one night with one of them-"

"NO! Shut up! Shut up! LALALALALA!" They all covered their ears.

Misty shrieked. "No details please!"

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head to the side.

Gary laughed. "Man I was just kidding. I just let them go because I had someone else on my mind. That's it. Seriously. Don't look at me like that! So what are ya all doing back in this area?"

"We're on our way to see Professor Oak." Brock smiled.

"Oh! Goin' to show him the new Pokemon you found? What didja get? No wait, I'll show ya mine first!" Of course he had Blastoise and Umbreon, and he released four new Pokemon; Hydreigon, Krookodile, Eelektross, and Galvantula. Misty cringed. "What's wrong? Don't like bugs?" He teased.

She glared. "No!"

He crossed his arms. "What did you get Ash?" Ash took four of the five Pokeballs from his belt and released them. He also had Hydreigon, but he also had Samurott, Serperior, and Ferrothorn. "Hmm, nice nice! Hey...what's that one?" He asked, pointing to the one still attached to his belt.

"N-nothing!" Ash answered almost immediately. Gary gave a confused look.

"Um, ok...should we be going then? Get in." He returned all his Pokemon, and Ash, his. They all gathered into the tiny car and drove to Pallet Town. Ash and Gary both inhaled deeply. It was nice to be home, especially after being away for what seemed like years...oh wait. It was years. It was so clean here. It wasn't a big town, there were only a few houses and Professor Oak's lab. That was it.

They pulled up in front of Ash's mother's house. "Ok." Gary spoke. "You all say your hello's and I'll meetcha at the lab." Gary smiled. He drove off and the three (and Pikachu) walked into Delia Ketchum's house.

"Mom?" Ash called.

"ASH!" Delia ran from the kitchen and embraced her son, perhaps a little too tightly too. "ASH! I missed you SO MUCH! How are you?"

"I'd be...better if...I could breeaathe!" He squeaked.

"Oh, sorry dear! And Misty and Brock! How are you?" She hugged the other two, leaving Pikachu feeling a little neglected.

His ears slicked back. "Pika..."

"OH! Pikachu!" She took Pikachu and snuggled him close.

Pikachu smiled widely. "Chuuuu!"

Ash grinned. "We just thought we'd come say hi before visiting Professor Oak." Delia nodded. "So...we're, uh...gonna go say hi to him." She nodded again. "C-can I have my Pikachu back?"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry honey! Actually I was going to go over there too. Can I join you?" She followed the kids without hearing their answer, but they didn't mind. They laughed and caught up on news and information. Ash's nineteenth birthday had passed a month prior. Well...if that was news and information, then that was it.

They reached the lab and walked inside. Professor Oak looked happy to see them. "Ash! Misty! Brock! How are you?" He smiled.

"We're good Professor! We just thought we'd say hi! HI!" Ash grinned.

"Hey Gramps! Can we, uh, invite them for dinner? It's been a while since we've been able to talk. Yknow...as friends?"

"Well sure!"

'No, no NO!' Misty shrieked in her mind.

"We'd love to Professor!" Ash smiled.

'NOOOO!' But Misty put on a fake smile and pretended to like everyone at the table, though she didn't like EVERYONE at the table. She'd never really gotten used to Gary and she didn't plan on it. Once they were done eating, Misty tried to stay and converse but she couldn't. "I-I'm just gonna go outside and get some fresh air." She said, excusing herself from he table.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Uh, me too." He followed Misty outside and sat next to her.

"What do you want?"

"N-nothing. I just thought you might be lonely."

"You didn't notice that I left a group of people to be alone?"

Gary looked down. "Well...heh, this is odd. Um..." Misty furrowed her brow. "Uh, you see...I've been kinda lonely lately. "

"So...why'd you fire your cheerleaders then?"

"Well I didn't fire them. I never paid them. But the conversation went a little like, 'I'm sorry. Due to the economy we're downsizing, it's not me, it's you.'" Misty giggled a little and Gary smiled. "No, it's just I've had my ye on someone for a while now and I didn't want her to get jealous of them."

Misty tilted her head. "Really? Do I know her?"

"Yeah."

"Is it my sister?" She asked harshly.

"NO! No offense, but ew."

"Oh ok good! My other sister? Or what about the other one?"

"No, it's none of them."

She scratched her head. "Then who?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "It's you, Stupid." Misty was taken aback. He? Liked her? Well...that was definitely a shock. "And there"s been something I've neglected doing."

"What?" And before she could figure things out, his lips were pressed nicely and softly against hers. Her eyes darted around for a moment before she had a realization. Gary Oak was kissing her. She hated Gary Oak. And she pushed him away. "No! N-no..."

Gary blushed horribly, he looked like a Razz Berry. "S-sorry..."

"It's ok...it's just...well..." She couldn't say 'Gary, you suck and I hate your guts' after that, so she stood and walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

**_AN- *snore* Im sleeeeeeepy..._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

Everyone else had finished eating. Ash took Pikachu and the other Pokemon (still confined in their Pokeballs) outside. He saw Misty storm off and saw Gary sitting down next to the building. "Uh, you ok Misty?"

"YOU ALL SUCK!" She yelled. Ash blinked and shook his head. He went on his way to the small lake. it was hidden behind some trees and many people didn't know it was there. He felt comfortable doing this took a Pokeball and spoke to it.

"Please don't run. I didn't really get to talk to you yesterday..." He crossed his fingers as he released Lugia into the lake. He stretched out his wings and dived into the lake. It wasn't very deep but Lugia enjoyed the water. He surfaced and stared into Ash's eyes. Ash couldn't really tell what Lugia was thinking, for his eyes were neutral. He didn't like that. At least if Lugia was angry he could know when to run.

_'What?' _Lugia asked. Taking a deep breath, Ah began to speak.

"Well...I was thinking. Yesterday we were talking about why I captured you. And I didn't get to finish." There was a slight pause when Lugia stretched his wings again and placed his chin on the sandy shore.

He blinked. _'Then finish.' _He said after a while.

Ash inhaled deeply and spoke quick. "Ok. Well the truth is that...when I was in the Whirl Islands I..."

"WHOA!" Gary exclaimed. Lugia dived underwater when he saw Gary. "What was that? Was that a Lugia?"

Ash stood quickly yet clumsily. "N-no...I mean yeah...well...no?"

"OOH! I wanna catch it! Can I catch it?"

"Well I don't think that's such a good idea..."

Gary crossed his arms. "Why not?" Honestly Ash couldn't come up with any reason why not to other than 'he's mine.' But he didn't say that. And then something sprang to mind.

"B-because it's a Ditto." Gary's response was just a head shake and he headed back to wherever he came from. Ash sighed in relief. Lugia poked his mouth out of the water. "He's gone." Lugia surfaced again. "Ok. So what I was going to say was...that in the Islands I really didn't know you were going to be there."

_'So?'_

"S-so...?"

_'Does that justify capturing me? Does that justify you attacking a guardian of the sea?"_

The human looked down. "Well no, but..."

_'Then why would you...'_

Then another voice rang from the trees. "ASH!" Lugia dived underwater again as the people emerged from the trees. It was Delia, Gary, and Professor Oak. "Ash what is it about a Lugia on the lake?"

"Uh...there isn't one. It's a Ditto. I told Gary that." But Professor Oak crossed his arms.

"Ash. Ditto only transforms into what it sees."

"Well...there's no Lugia here."

Pikachu jumped from his shoulder. "Pika! Pikachu!"

They all stood in silence until something that none of them expected happened. Lugia emerged from the water and flew off toward Johto. "Oh no! Hydreigon! Go!" He climbed on Hydreigon's back and Pikachu climbed on is shoulder. "Lets go!"

"ASH! Wait!" Delia cried. Gary was soon behind them on his own Hydreigon.

Gary flew up next to Ash. "What are you doing?"

Ash turned to him. "Making amends."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Ash didn't reply but the two boys kept following Lugia.

**:.:.:.:.:**

"Boss, check this out on the thermal." A man talked up to a thermal image. "It appears to be a Pokemon."

The man hummed. "Switch to night vision." The screen switched on night vision. "It is a Pokemon. Shoot it down."


	5. Chapter 4

**_AN- Yeah. So...Sup? XD Yeah this chapter (at least towards teh endish part) sucks. But...ehh_**

**_Persian- Normal_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

Ash and Gary kept a close distance from Lugia as they flew. Lugia tried to shake them off but to no avail. He looked over his wing. _'Why are you following me?'_

"Lugia! I just wanna talk!" Ash replied.

Then, there was a flash and the boys closed their eyes. They didn't see anything when they did but they heard a bone-chilling shriek. The light was gone and they saw Lugia all to the ground. "LUGIA!" And before they could do anything about it, Ash felt a sharp pain throughout his whole body. His vision blurred as he fell to the ground. Then, black.

Ash's eyes opened slowly. His vision was still a little blurry but it got clearer. He was being carried by a man in a black uniform. He looked to his left and saw another man carrying Gary, who was still unconscious. "Gary...Pikachu!" He exclaimed. He tried to wiggle himself from the other man's grasp. "Where's my Pikachu?" He yelled. "Where is he?"The man dropped Ash on the concrete floor and they plopped Gary next to him. "Tell me!" The men closed a bar door, locking them inside. Ash reached for the Pokeballs at his belt only to realize that there were none. "Wha...?"

"We took them." A voice rang out. It was a familiar voice that always gave Ash the chills. He looked up.

"Y-you!"

"Yes," he chuckled, "it's me. I just want you to know that I didn't miss you one bit."

Ash gritted his teeth. "Where's my Pikachu?" Giovanni held up a tiny cage with the still unconscious Pikachu inside. "Give him back! Now!"

Giovanni shook his head. "Tell me why you were chasing that Lugia."

"Because...I can't." Gary stirred and opened his eyes.

"Tell me."

Gary rubbed the back of his head. "Tell him what?"

"Why you two were chasing the Lugia."

"Hey! Ow..._I_ was not chasing Lugia, I was chasing this twit!" He jabbed a finger at Ash.

Giovanni set the cage down. "Ok, then what was this 'twit' doing?"

Ash growled. "If I tell you the truth, will you give me my Pokemon?"

"Yes."

"And Gary's too?"

"Fine."

Ash took a deep breath in. "I was guiding him home."

Giovanni blinked. "Are you serious?" Ash nodded. Giovanni shrugged and tossed the belts back to the boys. "Good day."

"Wait! What about my Pikachu?"

"Really? We've been working years to get this one! I'm not just going to hand it over!"

"What do you want for him?"

Giovanni smiled. "All your Pokemon."

"No! Forget that!" At that time, Pikachu was regaining his senses. "Pikachu now! Iron Tail!" Pikachu nodded and used Iron Tail on the cage and freed himself. "Now, Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu charged Giovanni before Giovanni commanded his Pokemon. "Persian, Aerial Ace." The Persian at Giovanni's feet attacked swiftly, knocking Pikachu to his side. Chuckling, Giovanni picked up the fainted Pikachu and turned his back. "When you feel the need to play fair, then just wait patiently until I come back."

"WAIT! PIKACHU!" Ash called.

"Ash." Gary said.

"WHAT?"

"We have our other Pokemon. Go, Krookodile!" Gary released his Krookodile. Ash released his Ferrothorn next to the Krookodile. "Ok guys, we need to bust outta here! So you need to use...eh Ash? Does Ferrothorn know Bulldoze?" Bulldoze. Ferrothorn did know Bulldoze and the very word commanded him to go at the bars. Krookodile joined in and after a few moments of ramming the bars they broke and the boys were free. "Good job Krookodile." Gary smiled as he returned the Pokemon.

"You too." Ash said also returning his Pokemon.

"Hey!" To the left were Team Rocket members. "Get back in the prison!"

"Uh, no thanks!" Ash replied and the boys ran from them.

**:.:.:.:.:**

Delia, Misty, Brock, and the Professor wandered around the forest looking for any trace of Gary or Ash. Luckily, Brock managed to find Gary's pendant. "Professor, look." He held up the pendant for Professor Oak to see.

"Oh my. They came this way." He said. "But how far did they go?"

Delia pointed to a rather obvious building about a hundred feet away. "Let's try there."

"What should I do with this?" Borck asked about the pendant. Misty took it.

"I'll put it in my pocket." She said. She had been thinking as they walked what she hated about Gary; his cockiness, his arrogance. He wasn't the worlds nicest guy ever either. But then she got to thinking about what she _did_ like about him. He was smart; a good trainer. He was a gym leader after all. And he could be sweet sometimes. And he was rather cute. Well...cute was pushing it. She put it in her pocket before taking it out and putting it around her own neck.

They entered the door of the building and immediately a swarm of Team Rocket grunts went their way. "Who are you?" One asked.

"I'm just trying to mind my son and his friend." Delia replied.

"Son? Eh, is it the kid with the Pikachu?"

"Yes! Have you seen him?"

The grunt scratched his head. "Yeah, he ran that way with some other guy a few minutes ago."

Delia smiled. "Thanks!" The group ran in the direction Ash and Gary were. Another grunt alked up to the first one.

"You see Phil, _that_ is why you're gonna get fired!"

**:.:.:.:.:**

Ash and Gary ducked back into a vacant room while the Team Rocket members ran past. The two tried to catch their breath. Ash was seething. He couldn't believe that that man took his Pikachu...his best friend. And Lugia. What could he want with Lugia? Well it was Giovanni.

"Well...quite a day, huh Ash?" Gary joked. Ash didn't seem as amused. "Hey we'll get your Pikachu back."

Ash shook his head. "It's not _just_ Pikachu. I...I let Lugia down too. I'm a horrible trainer."

"Ash you're...you're a great trainer. You've beaten every Elite Four and Champion in the country."

"Yes but that doesnt mean anything. I...I failed my Pokemon."

Gary huffed. "You'll only fail your Pokemon if you give up." He gripped Ash's jacket and dragged him out of the room.


End file.
